This invention relates to pressure vessels and more particularly to a peripheral mounting for resilient flexible elements such as diaphragms and the like used to separate a vessel into several chambers.
Numerous constructions for sealingly joining the edge of an internal diaphragm to the walls of a pressure vessel are known. See the above-identified patents, and especially U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,949.
The present invention is directed to an improved and simplified mounting construction which firmly and sealingly holds the diaphragm in place and protects it against damage during flexing.
In accordance with the various aspects of the present invention, a pressure vessel includes a pair of shells which are suitably joined together. A flexible diaphragm is disposed within the vessel and sealingly mounted to the vessel walls adjacent the joint. The lower shell wall has a radially outwardly extending offset and bulge forming an interior groove for receiving a projection on the diaphragm. The bulge merges into an inwardly tapered wall which in turn merges into an axial cylindrical wall having a terminus edge. The upper shell wall has a pair of spaced radially inwardly extending offsets. The upper of said pair of offsets provides an abutment receiving the terminus edge of the lower shell. An axial cylindrical wall between the pair of inward offsets press-fittingly engages the upper edge portion of the lower shell. A further cylindrical wall extends downwardly from the lower of said pair of offsets and compressingly engages the diaphragm so that it tends to ride down the inclined ramp-like tapered wall and tightens into the groove during assembly. The further cylindrical wall merges into an inwardly tapered protective lip.